1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle has an air cleaner for cleaning air to be supplied to the engine. For example, a wheel loader, which is an example of a work vehicle, is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-88121 and is provided with an air cleaner disposed inside the engine room. An air intake pipe extends upwardly from the air cleaner.